You Belong With Me
by Inumel-mel
Summary: Kagome knows that her and Inuyasha are meant to be together. But with Kikyo in the way how will he know for sure what he wants? Based on the song by Taylor Swift. I do not own the song.


**This is my second attempt on writing a one-shot for Kagome and Inuyasha. The first attempt was just horrible! I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be in the present or the past, if it was in the present I didn't know what their relationship was and in the past I just couldn't get it right! It was very annoying but I hope this turns out better.**

**Anyways, here is my second attempt at a one-shot for Kagome and Inuyasha.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.**_

I was sitting down in my room studying when I looked up. It was a natural reaction really, but the scene in the window made me angry. My best friend Inuyasha was obviously talking to his girlfriend, Kikyo, on the phone about something. She was probably criticizing his jokes on how they were to ill-humored. She didn't like really anything about him, especially me.

Inuyasha and I had been best friends all our lives basically. We lived next door to each other and I was always at his house or vice versa. Our windows faced each other's rooms and on plenty of occasions we would write on these notepads and show them to each other. Today was no exception. I grabbed my notepad from off the floor and wrote down three words. When I picked my head up from writing Inuyasha had already hung up his phone and sat on his bed. He felt my staring at him because he looked up and when he did I showed him my notepad.

_Are you ok?_

He chuckled a bit and wrote back on his notepad.

_Tired of drama_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

I wrote back 'sorry' with a sad face and he shrugged. It was Tuesday night and I had _Bring Me the Horizon _playing in the background. There was something about Inuyasha that I knew she would never get. I just understood him, possibly more then he understood himself.

_**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like  
and she'll never know your story like I do**_

I was very different from Kikyo. I was what people considered 'geeky.' I wore huge glasses that my eye doctor said I had to wear and I always wore things that most people wouldn't wear, well most of the people in my junior class anyways. I began writing another message on the paper and when I was done writing it I looked up to see that Inuyasha had closed his curtain, the only wall, or material, that could every come between us. I showed the closed window the words 'I love you' and I sighed. Yes, I was in love with my best friend, how typical.

I got off my bed and headed towards the vanity mirror to look at myself. What did Inuyasha see in Kikyo anyways? Sure he was on the football team and she was the cheerleading captain but hey, I was always there cheering him on from the bleachers. And honestly, her choice of wardrobe? Not very comfortable. She liked to wear skirts, very short skirts, during the winter and I wore plain t-shirts all the time. Why would he want someone like her anyways?

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Suddenly I felt a little hyper. I began dancing around to _Pray for Plagues. _While I was in hyperness I grabbed my brush off the vanity and began singing along to the words. But, little did I know, I had an audience.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I pulled the curtain away from the window to see what Kagome was doing. I shouldn't have just closed the window like that on her, it probably hurt her feelings. She seemed fine because she was dancing to _Bring Me the Horizon. _That's what she did when she got hyper. She would dance to her favorite band, sing along to the words (I can't believe she actually knows what they're saying), and not have a care in the world. That's how my Kagome acted. Too bad Kikyo doesn't act that way…I smiled and laughed at Kagome as she did some silly dance move and I closed the curtain to get some rest.

**Back to Kagome**

Why couldn't he realized that I was here, why couldn't he just look out the window and see that he really belongs with me? It doesn't make sense on why he wants Kikyo. It makes me angry when Sango and Miroku say it's because she looks like me. I do not look like a slut! I shoved the thought away and kept on dancing.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understand you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me**_

**The Next Day**

I was sitting outside on the bench that was right in front of my house reading a book, just like any other day, when Inuyasha came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kags, what's up?"

"Just reading, you know the usual." Oh his laugh, it sent shivers up my spine and made my heart squeeze. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. There was a strand of hair that had made its way in front of my face, and just like that, he moved it away and tucked it behind my ear. Shivers…that's all I felt.

"Remember that one time in the park when we were just walking around and you dropped your book in that pond?"

"Oh don't remind me! I was so upset that I nearly cried! I would have jumped in to get it if you wouldn't have stopped me," I remember that day. We were just walking and for some reason I just couldn't stop thinking about his jeans. He had had them for so long! They were all worn out and on plenty of occasions his mom had thrown a fit, saying how she wanted him to throw them away already, but he wouldn't let up, he knew they were my favorite pair. After all, I had written 'Kagome was here' on the back pocket on his left cheek. He was so pissed off. I laughed on the inside; this is kinda easy, right?

_**Walking the street with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
hey isn't this easy?**_

"I know what you're thinking," he said

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you're thinking about what you wrote on my ass," he said smiling. His smile also gave me shivers and made my heart squeeze.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen you smile like that,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean; you haven't smiled like that since she made you sad,"

"I'm fine," he said gruffly.

"Sure you are," he's such a liar. "What are you doing with a girl like that?"

He didn't answer; I looked to my left and saw Kikyo's read convertible pull up next to the bench we were sitting on.

"I gotta go," he answered before telling me good bye.

I watched him enter her car and when he closed the door and looked at her she pulled him into a deep embrace and kissed him right in front of me. When she was done she moved her head to glare at me, that's when I knew, she knew I loved him.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down  
you say you're fine I know you better then that  
hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

I closed my book and watched as she drove away, probably off to her house or wherever it is they hung out. I walked back inside my house and closed the door. I looked to my right and saw a pair of my mother's heels and I became angry. Why would he want someone who wore high heels all the time no matter what the weather was? Hell, I'm pretty sure if she could wear them with her cheerleading uniform she would. Honestly, I wear sneakers! At least they won't hurt if I were to accidently step on your foot where as a heel could seriously damage your feet. Honestly, Inuyasha, wake up and notice me!

_**She wears high heels I swear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

It was Friday night, the big game against our rival school. We were down by two points and if we made this last touchdown we would win the game. I was sitting down on the bleachers with Miroku and Sango who were too busy with each other to notice what was going on with the game. I swear I should have just attended the game by myself; they're not that much fun to be around anyways.

The game was in play and our guys had the ball. All they had to do was throw it to Inuyasha and he could run it the rest of the way. I was standing up with everyone else cheering him on while Kikyo just kept on cheering with the rest of the air head squad, they didn't even know what was going on.

They threw the ball and it landed into Inuyasha's waiting hands. He ran as fast as he could without using his demon speed and made the touchdown, the crowd went wild and while the rest of the team went to pick him up on his shoulders Kikyo was too busy doing back flips.

After they put him down Inuyasha walked over to where Kikyo was and when he spotted her he was in shock. She was flirting with his teammate Naraku.

"What the hell?" he said. "Kikyo what are you doing?"

"Why do you care, Inuyasha?"

"Because you're my girlfriend!"

"I was your girlfriend, now go away!"

I couldn't believe this; she broke up with him for Naraku! That sleazy scumbag! And that two timing whore! I watched as Inuyasha merely shook his head in disbelief and walked off the football field. All this happened a week before homecoming.

After the game was over I hitched a ride with Miroku in his car. He dropped me off at my house but I ignored my own place and walked towards Inuyasha's house. He always knew it was me because I went to the backdoor instead of his front door. I knocked two times, waiting awhile and then knocked again. That's also how he knew it was me. I waited five minutes in the cold before he opened the door.

"What?"

"I just wanted to ask if you're ok,"

"I'm fine; I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? I'm really tired,"

I didn't even get to say goodnight because he slammed the door in my face. Great, she breaks up with him and takes it out on me. I turned around and headed towards my front door, knowing the backdoor would be locked. I opened the door and shut it closed and locked it. Once again, why couldn't he notice that I would never do that? That I was the one for him?

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
all this time how could not know baby?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me**_

It was homecoming night and I was studying. The whole time I was on my bed Inuyasha's curtain remained closed. Out of my peripheral vision I saw the curtain open and I looked up. He was wearing his tuxedo, well half of it anyways. He didn't have his jacket on and his tie was just hanging there. I saw him reach for his notepad and at the same time I grabbed mine. When I looked up he had already wrote something.

_You going tonight?_

I grinned sadly and wrote back:

_No; studying._

_Wish you were!_

With that I just had to smile. He actually wanted me there with him. It made the butterflies in my stomach start acting up again. I looked up and saw that he was swinging his jacket over his shoulder and then the lights went out. I reached for some papers that were on my bed and moved them. The note that said 'I love you' was still there. I removed my glasses and sighed. For some reason I thought about that one time he came by really late to my house…

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the living room watching a good movie. My parents had gone out for the evening and Souta was spending the night with his best friend Kohaku. It would have been great to have any friend over but Miroku and Sango were doing something together and Inuyasha and his family had went out of town to visit Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. So, naturally I was all alone._

_I didn't want to watch romantic movies; I wanted to see people getting killed and their heads getting chopped off so I selected a random horror film and placed the disc into the DVD player._

_I knew it was close to a scary part because the music became more intense. I was just waiting for something unexpected to happen in the movie. Too bad it happened to me in reality._

_There was a heavy knock on my door and I let out scream. Whoever was on the other side broke down the door and barged in._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Oh my goodness, Inuyasha you scared the crap outta me!" I yelled coming out from my hiding spot behind the couch._

"_Sorry," he said while looking at the door. "I think I broke it,"_

"_Obviously, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I thought you were visiting Sesshomaru."_

"_I was but…I just needed to be with you," I knew something was wrong. He never came to me like this unless something was really eating at his heart._

"_What happened? Tell me everything."_

_We both sat down on the couch and he began to tell me about how when he was at his brothers house Kikyo had called him and started saying all this crap about his family, all his friends, hell even about me. That part pissed me off but instead of saying anything I let him continue. She had said that if he didn't stop talking to me that she would break up with him and never talk to him again. He had told her that if she wanted to be with him then she would have to tolerate me because he wasn't going to kick me to the curb. Apparently, after saying this she had broken up with him._

"_Inuyasha, you don't have to cry about it," I said while handing him a tissue._

"_I'm not crying, idiot! I just have something in my eye,"_

"_Oh sure, and I'm Michael Jackson!"_

"_Whatever, Kagome, you're such an idiot,"_

"_You don't believe me? Look at my mad dancing skills," he started laughing when I began 'moon walking' around my living room and grabbing my crotch in that move Michael Jackson usually did._

"_Ok, please stop, I believe you, you're Michael Jackson,"_

"_You better believe me fool!"_

"_Thanks, Kagome,"_

_End Flashback_

I remember that hug he gave me. I had wanted to tell him everything, how I felt about him, how I wanted him to be with me, but after that hug Kikyo called him and wanted him back. My heart shattered when he said yes. He left later on that night and told me not to worry about the door. He was going to send someone to fix it first thing in the morning.

Why did he want Kikyo? She didn't know anything about him. I knew that his favorite song was _Headstrong by Trapt_ and I knew that he his lifelong dream was to become a professional guitarist, not a quarterback for whatever football team. I also knew where he belongs, and that was with me.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

**An Hour Later**

I arrived at homecoming a little before it ended. I already had planned to attend the dance late, just to see what the whole hype was about. I had picked out a simple white dress that was strapless and just let my hair flow down my back. I ditched my dorky glasses for some contacts that I had purchased a week before from my eye doctor. When I walked in everyone was staring at me, but I was too busy looking for him. I had to find him…

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I was talking to Miroku when something caught my attention. When I turned fully around to look I saw her, Kagome, my best friend. The one whom I had known since she had her braces and thick glasses. But she wasn't wearing the glasses that I had grown used to. She was standing there in a simple white dress that, in my opinion, made all the other girls dresses look ugly. When she looked up and noticed me staring at her she smiled. How did I not notice her beautiful she was sooner?

I began walking towards her, ignoring Miroku's questions and when I was close enough I felt someone grab me.

"Hey Inu-baby? Wanna dance?" Kikyo asked. She was wearing a dress; at least I think it was a dress, which had two cuts on either side of it. It was a deep red color and it showed off to much of her body. When she looked at who I was staring at she froze. "What is she doing here?"

I ignored her question and pushed her away gently. I heard her yell out my name but all I could see was Kagome; all I could hear was her nervous heartbeat as we both approached each other. She was the only thing that mattered in the whole entire world.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

When we finally reached each other I pulled out that one piece of paper. I unfolded it and showed it to him. He smiled and reached into his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. The words took my breath away.

_I love you_

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
all this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me**_

Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and he looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't breathe anymore and I felt like I was floating on a cloud with only him.

_**You belong with me  
Have you ever though just maybe  
you belong with me  
you belong with me…**_

I muttered the only words I could at the time. Looking back, I realized that those four words are what have kept us together.

"You belong with me…"

After the words were said he kissed me. I knew Kikyo was forever out of our lives and that now, it was going to be exactly the way it was supposed to be.

He belonged to me, and I belonged to him. Finally…

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Corny? Romantic? Corny and romantic? Please let me know! This was written in about an hour tops. I did look over it though so don't fret ha-ha.**

**Yay! Finally a Kagome/Inuyasha fanfic! I'm so proud of myself!**

**This fanfic is kinda based on the video with only one change and that's when they're at the football game. In the video Taylor is actually in the band but I decided to make Kagome just an audience member instead of a band geek (no offense to anyone out there, I was in choir so I'm a choir geek hee).**

**Remember, reviews make the world go round.**

**Inumel-mel**


End file.
